My Hero
by EchoOkido
Summary: Link has to deliver two wedding rings that Zelda's father ordered and he can't help but feel jealous. But when he gets there after avoiding Midna trying to steal his stuff, he finds out who the lucky groom really is. ZeLink. Requested by a friend


**A/N: HAHAHA YOU GUYS PROBABLY THINK I ONLY LIKE POKEMON AND ONLY WRITE ABOUT POKEMON. WELL WRONG. * evil snicker* Well I am here to tell you. I have been wanting to write something for LOZ for so long. :3 I ship so many girls with Link ahaaa ~ I she Zelink, Ghiralink, Telink, Navlink Manlink could go on ;w;**

**Anyways, I'm writing ZeLink for my shuper awesome loz/cyr/capndesdes/pokemon best friend 5ever Emmie c: **

**The time set will be Twilight Princess and I apologize for making Zelda and Link ooc =w=;; As much as I love the games, I never get far enough to meet Zelda cause I'm a lazy ass. I did complete Wind Waker multiple times awhile ago but I don't remember Zelda well. All I remember is that Tetra turns into Zelda so -3-;;**

**On with the story! owo I might make this a Link-centric cause I can portray him better and I pretty much know his personality :3 Rated T for slight swearing. And mention of Ghirahim wanting to get in Link's pants. This'll be laid out in TP but fuck it I love Ghirahim. He so fab. **

**And it'll be all in Link's p.o.v.**

Ahh. Here I am again. Going off to Hyrule once again to deliver a package for Zelda. Heard she wanted to marry someone. Bastard better treat her right.

Then again, deep down, I want to propose to her... But I'm just a damn messenger for her.

I climbed on Epona and kicked her lightly. After having bought supplies from Sera, I was ready to go. Epona neighed and ran off, me holding her reins.

Everything will go fine.

I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

Oh right. A shadow stealing my shit. And a gay bastard wanting to get in my pants.

It was after about 5 miles that I noticed my bottle of potion was gone. I reached for it to give it to Epona but it was gone. That's odd... I swear I brought it with me.

I glanced around, slightly hearing giggling.

My mind clicked. "MIDNA." I screamed, getting pissed off as my shield was taken.

She giggled as her shadowy form appeared. "Heehee. So where is the big ol' hero going now?" She snickered.

I took bad my stuff and glared at her. "None of your business." I retorted back.

"Oh... Big bad hero being mean? C'mon, I wanna know!"

"Fine. I'm going to Hyrule." I muttered as I climbed back on Epona.

"Visiting your girlfriend? What was her name... Zebra?"

"Zelda. And no. I'm delivering something to the royal family."

"So you aren't Zebra's girlfriend. What a shame!" She dramatically said.

"Her name is Zelda. Z-E-L-D-A. Zelda." I corrected, eye twitching.

"Whatever. So what are you giving to Zebra's family?"

"HER NAME IS ZELDA. NOT ZEBRA." I yelled.

"Fine. Zelda. What are you giving her?"

I sighed in irritation. "Her father ordered two wedding rings embedded with diamonds." I said.

"Zebra's getting married! That's soooooo cute~!" Midna squealed.

I facepalmed, not bothering to deal with Midna. I kicked Epona, signaling for her to move on.

I could hear Midna screaming in the background. Something about leaving a conversation is rude. Hmpf. Whatever. I have a girl to win over.

We rode on. Occasionally stopping for stuff. But other than that, no one bothered us.

Eventually, we made it to the large castle that was home to Princess Zelda. I gaped in awe, even though I have been here many times. I hopped off Epona and started to walk inside. Guards watched me walked though, but they didn't bother me. I continued on. Eventually, a guard walked up to me.

"Link," He spoke.

I bowed down - like I was taught to - and muttered "Hello sir."

"You may stand up."

I obeyed the guard and looked him in the eye.

"What is your business here young Link?" He asked.

"I'm... I'm here to deliver something to the King." I stammered.

"Very well. Come with me." He said, guiding me through the maze known as the castle, until we came to a room. The guard knocked. "Your Majesty. Link has a package for you." He said.

The King walked out and looked down at me. He had a ruby gown on and a golden crow a-top of his messy gray hair. He smiled at me but the guard elbowed him and his face turned formal.

"Link. Messenger of the Royal Family. What is it you bring me?"

"I brought the two sapphire rings you requested. I said, bowing down and giving him the box.

He gave me a genuine smile. "Link. That is for you."

I looked at him, eyes wide. "Wh-what!"

He laughed. A good natural laugh. "Princess Zelda requested to marry you. But of course, if that's okay with you."

I smiled widely, my face heating up and my heart swelling up. "Y-yes! Of-Of course!" I stammered.

"Then let's go meet your new bride," He said, grinning. I nodded, walking with him while holding the small box with the sapphire ring.

When I walked into Zelda's room, the princess's eyes lit up in surprise. "O-oh! L-Link... I..." She saw her father behind me and blushed. I grinned, kneeling down in front of her. "Zelda... will you marry me?" I asked, face red, but smiling. Her face flushed and she ran over and hugged me. As I was glomped by the princess, I couldn't help but laugh as I hugged her back and kissed her. I could feel her moving her arm to signal to her father 'go away'.

But I didn't care that he was watching. I got the girl of my dreams.

**A/N: Aaaha~ x3 This was so much fun to write oh my gooodd! It was very rushed but it was probably my favorite story to write so far :3 Hope you like it Emily!**

**Review please! Sorry it's so short D:**


End file.
